Microscopic examination and histopathologic diagnosis of both human and animal tissues has aided in the accuracy of medical diagnosis and treatment, as well as the advancement of research into diseases and their potential treatments. Advances in analytical techniques have provided the opportunity to understand the cellular mechanisms of disease and to select appropriate treatments. The identification of molecular markers of disease, such as tumor-specific antigens, has enabled diagnostic and prognostic assays to be developed that rely on the use of molecular probes (e.g., antibodies and nucleic acid probes) to detect these markers.
Historically, formalin fixation has been used with tissue in order to provide optimal specimen preservation for light microscopic examination of the preserved tissue. Chemical fixation with aldehydes is associated with denaturation that results from the crosslinking of pendant reactive amines. Formalin fixation results in methylene bridges between and among proteins, effectively reducing or removing the tertiary structure required for immune detection of proteins. Further, paraffin embedding is carried out at temperatures that can cause the loss of tertiary structure of the proteins thereby forming unfolded, but intact, proteins, reducing or removing enzymatic activity where it exists as well as removing, the structures (epitopes) required for immune detection.
Standard histological staining methods such as haematoxylin and eosin (H&E) generally can reveal only a limited amount of information. Current methods of microscopic evaluation can be extended to include such methods as morphometry, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, etc. The identification and development of new clinically important molecular markers has been impeded by the slow and tedious process of determining the expression of these markers in large numbers of clinical specimens.
The natural progression of the data from the human genome project has been from single gene to multiple genes (genomics) and subsequently to identifying all proteins (proteomics) simultaneously. While “protein chips” carry the potential to measure concentrations, and perhaps function, at present immunohistochemistry is the only method capable of localization. Localization by immunohistochemistry is qualitative by nature, and semiquantitative at best using subjective evaluation by trained evaluators.
The ability to identify potential drug targets for potential treatment using immunohistochemistry has been amplified by the use of tissue microarrays (TMAs), a technology that involves the placement of many, typically 500 to 1000, tissue samples on a single microscope slide. Methods of grouping multiple tissue specimens on a single substrate have relied on manually cutting multiple paraffin-embedded tissue specimens and forming them into a composite block (see, e.g., Battifora et al., 1986, Lab. Invest. 55: 244-248; U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,504) or into “straws” or “logs” from which transverse sections could be obtained (see, e.g., Wan et al., 1987, J. Immunol. Meth. 103: 121-129; U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,022; Miller and Groothuis, 1991, A.J.C.P. 96: 228-232); and Kononen et al., 1998, Nat. Med. 4: 844-7, which describes a technique for generating tissue arrays comprising hundreds of tumor specimens using punched samples from archival tissue blocks.
Tissue microarrays have the capacity to measure insoluble, large proteins such as extracellular matrix proteins, currently unavailable for analysis with standard mass spectrometric methods. Additionally, tissue microarrays complement protein microarrays, which have the potential to measure soluble proteins. However, a major difficulty with TMAs is the limited amount of data that comes with each “histospot” (the 0.15 cm diameter tissue section spotted onto the microarray).
DNA has been isolated from paraffin embedded tissue specimens following chemical fixation, typically with formalin. However, the methods involved in the formation of paraffin sections have heretofore excluded these sections from most of the molecular analytic methods, including mass spectrometry.